Life's Death
by Riva van Dyk
Summary: In a battle for life where the dark side is prevailing, hope is a thought that is quickly fading away ... Haruka's POV, more to come soon! (*maybe*)


*****  
Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own Haruka and Michiru, but everything else has been created by the innerworkings of my mind ...  
  
Thanks to DragonKnight for this idea, it's not quite what you remember, but I had to change a few things around. ~_^ Domo arigato!  
*****  
  
I scream for my love, the better half of my soul. But there is too much commotion, too much battling going on around me. I myself have become engulfed in the war where there is no turning back. My sword is dripping with blood; blood of my opponents, blood that is running off my own skin. A hint of aquamarine can be seen through the masses, but before I can run to see if it is her a youma comes from behind and knocks me over.   
  
My sword is barely out of arms reach, and I'm trying to hold off the teeth of a vicious animal. It suddenly fell limp, and I threw it off of myself. A worn out knight, Luminaire Knight, holds out a hand to help me up again. I smiled a thanks at him, and he winks back at me.  
  
Luminaire Knight, the man I was betrothed to. He was so understanding when I told him that I couldn't marry him because of my, well, personal preferences. He hugged me and told me that it was alright, and I reassured him that he would one day find a woman that loved him. That was just barely a week ago. A war had unleashed out of nowhere, taking us all by surprise. Two days have passed, and our resources are falling quickly. This attack was planned well in advance, they knew when and how to hit us ...  
  
I picked up my sword off of the ground, wiping it clean of the crimson liquid that tainted it. Looking around I spot my lover, she's fighting another youma. A man screams and before I know it, our swords clash in a spark of light. He pulls a dagger out from behind his cape, but I see it coming and catch his hand. Kicking the small blade out of his grasp my foot met his ribs, a sickening crack filling the air; he stumbled back trying to catch his breath. This is my only chance, my only chance to survive. I swing the cold alloy of my sword up, and hurl it down towards him, puncturing his armor. He falls to the ground motionless and breathless. I killed another soldier.   
  
A woman screams, and I see her holding the body of my latest victim. She looks at me with such a powerful look in her eyes, one of despise, hatred, and vengeance. She looks towards a girl with aquamarine hair, and I look back. My eyes go wide with shock, and I scream at my love to get out of the way, but my voice is drowned out along with the rest of the moans and agonized cries.   
  
I witness the horrible event of my love's death, when she finally heard me it was too late. She turned around and the lover of the man I murder thrusted her sword into Michiru's body. I run as fast as I can, barely catching her body before she hit the ground. Her breaths become more rapid and quick, her entire body is shivering. My tears fall onto her face, I'm so sorry Michiru! I'm sorry!! I bury my face into her hair, knowing that this is going to be the last time I see her alive. I feel her hand on my face, looking at her remarkable sparkling eyes I break down into more tears. I hear her tell me that it's not my fault, and that she loves me. Those are her last words.  
  
Laying her body gently onto the ground again I stand up, vowing to take down as many of these bastards along with me. I know that I'm not going to make it out of this alive, we're far outnumbered and they're just too strong. Many of their own fall, but more continued to replace their positions. I can't take it anymore, I can't fight. My body is exhausted, and hot blood is running down my right arm onto the hilt of my sword. I look around, and the woman who killed Michiru is heading towards her next target; Luminaire Knight.   
  
I wasn't going to let her kill another one of my close friends, I ran towards him and pushed him out of the way, feeling her blade run right through my back. I hear Luminaire Knight screaming at me, and it felt like my heart ripped out when she retracted her sword. I fell back onto the ground, clutching my stomach. She stood in front of me, holding her sword in a threatening manner. She was going to execute me. Luminaire Knight's shouts were barely audible to me. I reached around the ground for something, anything. My hand fell upon a bloodstained sai, I picked it up and thrashed it before me. Scarlet paint splattered from her, and upon opening my eyes I see the woman grasping her neck were blood ceased to stop flowing.   
  
Revenge was mine. Michiru's death was avenged, and I had paid the price for letting her die. I lay on the ground, unconscious to the events occurring around me. Someone raises my body slightly, Luminaire Knight's eyes are wet with tears. I can feel the blood in my body slowing coming to a stop, my breaths are becoming shorter. He tells me to hang on, but I don't want to be a part of this battle anymore. I just want to stop, just be with my Michiru once again. He grabs my hand and holds it tightly, I squeezed it for a few moments seeing only the beautiful blue eyes filled with love, love that I returned. I can't hold on anymore, and I let go of his hand, leaving this torment of power-hungry monsters. My body fell limp in his arms, and I closed the door to life ...  
  
*****  
I'm so mean for cutting it off there ... there will be more to come (perhaps) later! It'll probably come in another story ... in any case, tell me what you think!!  
*****


End file.
